


Brittas and the Dybbuk

by DivineVarod



Category: Red Dwarf, The Brittas Empire
Genre: Dybbuk - Freeform, Magic, Multi, Other, Possesion, Self-Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineVarod/pseuds/DivineVarod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of his twin brother Gordon Brittas receives a parcel containing his belongings. Colin opens it and gets bitten by something "unearthly". In the parcel Brittas finds a note by his brother warning him he might become haunted by a Dybbuk, the same one that was after him. Mr Brittas dismisses it, but soon he and the staff are visited by several apparitions. After several of his team and Helen become possessed, Brittas realises he might have to make the ultimate sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brittas and the Dybbuk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chris Barrie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chris+Barrie), [Andrew Norriss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Andrew+Norriss).



> Recently I found back this idea I had for a Brittas Empire story. I worked out the synopsis a bit and decided to add it here, hope you enjoy.

A subdued Gordon Brittas arrives at the Leisure Centre. Only hours before he was told that his twin brother Horatio has died in a far away country where he was working as a missionary. Despite the tragedy Brittas refuses to let personal problems interfere with his duties.  
He has arranged for a parcel containing his brothers artefacts to be forwarded to his office, so as not to bother his wife with it.  
  
Some time later Colin arrives at Brittas' office with the parcel. Mr Brittas is furious to find it has already been opened. Colin explains he always opens his mail, to make sure it's safe. He adds Brittas should be glad he did, as after he opened the parcel something strange and unearthly flew out and bit him.  
Mr Brittas quickly dismisses him, as he is anxious to see what his brother left to him.  
  
At the same time in reception: Helen, Linda and Carol are talking. Carol reveals she has taken a course in “magic, mythology and possessions”. It transpires she has become so obsessed with it she has stolen a valuable old book from the library. It contains hidden wisdom, according to her. Both Linda and Helen are fascinated.  
  
Working through his brothers possessions Mr Brittas finds a note his brother wrote to him before he died. In the letter he reveals that he has been cursed by a Dybbuk and that it is slowly overtaking him. In the event of his death, Gordon should take precautions, as it could very well go after him. He insists that Dybbuk's are very interested in twins. Brittas naturally dismisses it as the ramblings of a delirious dying man.  
  
Getting ready for a meeting he checks himself in a mirror. Suddenly his reflection disappears and turns in that of his brothers face which in turn morphs into a demon that jumps out, runs round the room and then explodes right in front of him. Seconds after Helen comes in to check on him. Dazed by what he's just seen Brittas asks if he can take one of her pills.  
  
Meanwhile Colin is becoming increasingly erratic and angry, while the rest of the staff cope with various strange phenomena.  
  
Fascinated by the Dybbuk story, Helen drags Brittas to reception to ask if Carol has information about it. Brittas still refuses to believe any of it, must have been the shock of his brother dying. But after a couple of scary incidents in the hall with two demonic children he caves in.  
  
Carol indeed has the information and is eager to share it.  
Hearing the rest of the staff has met with ghoulish manifestations as well, Brittas decides it's time for a staff meeting. Whether something is really going on or they are victims of collective hysteria, things are getting too dangerous.

The entire staff and Helen are present at the meeting, except for ... Colin.  
  
After a long winded courage speech, Brittas lets Carol speak. Carol tells them a Dybbuk is a disembodied soul looking for the right host. It prefers twins, targeting the weakest first so it can then control the strongest. The Dybbuk targets everyone its desired host knows to isolate him, starting with the most weak and simple minded.  
They all look at each-other: COLIN!!  
  
The moment they realise they run out to find him. At that moment Colin runs into reception with an axe, targeting a few guests. Tim and Gavin tackle him, while Helen tries to pry the axe from his hand. Colin bites her, then faints.  
  
After Colin is tied up Carol continues her lecture: “You can weaken a Dybbuk by getting rid of mirrors, as the twin effects they cause strengthens it. Any reflective surface could be a potential danger, so it is advised to also shut curtains to stop the reflections from windows.”  
  
Mr Brittas orders that the centre should be shut down immediately. All curtains have to be closed and all mirrors in the centre to be smashed and the glass buried, he is taking no chances.  
   
Meanwhile Helen begins to behave rather awkwardly.  
  
Carol continues her story: “The Dybbuk thrives on fear ...”  
  
Mr Brittas immediately decides to give his team a course in mindfulness. His idea being that if the staff are not thinking they can not think about fear. Every-time anyone wants to ask a question he corrects them: no questions, a question means you are thinking.

Helen has disappeared. After a short but torturous search – the water in the pool and some gym equipment were quite reflective - it transpires that Helen is indeed the next victim. Brittas catches her in a state of complete derangement cutting of the electricity in the centre. They manage to overtake her, but it's too late: the electricity is cut off and the centre is plunged into darkness.  
  
While Helen is tied to a chair by Tim and Gavin, Carol solves the electricity situation with Ben's birthday candles, while the others find some torches.

Linda suggests she could try using Carols book to do an exorcism on Helen. Mr Brittas would prefer a Rabi. He tries to call one he knows only to be told they will not helping him after a disastrous Bar Mitzvah.  
  
Brittas continues his mindful exercises and has Tim and Gavin hand out some snacks to keep up morale. Brittas sees no reason to deprive his wife of food even though she's a demon, so Julie is ordered to feed Helen a doughnut. After a few bites demonic Helen asks her to come closer. Julie does so and is the next victim. She finds Colin's axe and trashes Mr Brittas office. She then storms into the staff room and goes after Brittas himself.  
  
After a few terrifying moments, Julie finally gets overtaken. It is clear that the Dybbuk is getting stronger.  
There is nothing for it: they will have to do an exorcism after all. Brittas herds all the staff and Helen into the gymnasium.  
After a brief encouragement speech by Brittas it begins. They all stand in a circle holding hands while Carol, Linda and Colin try to chant the exorcism from the book.  
  
The centre is shaking as the Dybbuk rises from Julie and posses every staff member in quick succession ending with Tim. It appears that the exorcism has failed. Crazy with fear the staff decide to kill Tim to end the horror. Gavin, desperate to save his partner, gets furious with Mr Brittas, accusing him of it all being his fault.  
  
Brittas ignores Gavin and orders his staff to stop behaving like idiots; no one is killing anyone. Staring at his fear stricken team he knows he only has one choice.  
The Dybbuk is after him, not them. He will do what he should have done long ago.  
He kneels next to Tim and orders him to bite him. Tim does so gladly.  
   
Feeling the Dybbuk take possession of him, Mr Brittas' psyche makes him fight back. Despite talking in a dozen different voices in quick succession (residue of former hosts,) his own personality remains dominant. Shifting back to his own voice time after time he accuses the Dybbuk of trespassing, sexual harassment, scaring his staff, causing grievous bodily harm and not paying for a ticket. On and on it goes, as the staff watch and make bets on who'll win, until Mr Brittas collapses to the floor. For a few seconds they all think he is dead, but just as suddenly he regains conciousness and sits up. On the floor is a dead black jellyflish like thing with smoke coming out of it. Helen exclaims: “Oh my God! Gordon, you talked it to death!”  
Mr Brittas is a hero.  
  
Going home that night Brittas wonders to Helen why his staff were so boiled over by the events of the day. He thought it was “No different from any other day, really ...”


End file.
